


She Got Horns Like a Devil

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Saki lives through Graphite’s infection. It’s all downhill from there.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momose Saki/Poppy Pipopapo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	She Got Horns Like a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline might be a little wonky since I haven’t fully seen Ex-Aid since it aired, but in true fashion to the show, almost everyone’s a dick here. This one really ran away from me lol
> 
> Title from Horns by Bryce Fox. I highly recommend the STéLOUSE remix since thats the version that inspired this fic but also because it’s a jam haha

Poppy remembers the soft, scared girl that came to CR five years ago. Remembers how she wanted to comfort her somehow, ease her worries. But Saki was strong, stronger than Poppy could’ve ever imagined. Taiga couldnt take all the credit for Graphite’s initial defeat on Zero Day. Saki’s infection had risen to 92% and she was desperately fighting and clawing her way to survival in the quarantine room while Taiga went out and fought the Bugster.

Poppy had been worried and shifted into her Asuna form to keep Saki company. She held her hand and used a cool towel to wipe the sweat from her burning face, ignoring questions of why she was there so late if she was the day nurse. She gently told Saki to be quiet and focus on getting better. Saki leveled Asuna with a suspicious look, but quieted down and closed her eyes, settling into the pillow heavily. Saki’s grip quickly turned hot and damp due to her fever, but Asuna clung to her tightly despite her discomfort, only letting go to get more cool water for the towel. Saki fought to stay calm and composed the whole time, maybe trying to put on a brave front now that someone else was around.

As the night wore on, Saki’s resolve started to waver and Asuna’s hope for her recovery did as well. Asuna began watching the screen above Saki’s head more than the girl’s actual condition as the numbers rose steadily.

93%

.

.

.

94%

.

.

95%

.

96%

The second the diagnostic screen hit that number, Asuna hung her head in defeat, there was no way Saki could fight her way back down from that before Taiga defeated the Bugster if he hadn’t already.

At that moment, Saki’s weakening grip became an iron vice on Asuna’s hand. Asuna jolted and looked up to meet Saki’s eyes, a determined fire burning brightly in them.

“I can’t just rely on Hanaya to make me better, right?” She asked, seemingly waiting for an answer. But Asuna couldn’t think of one to give her, so she slowly sat up, still gripping her hand and continued. “I can’t just believe he’ll do it and think that’s enough. I have to fight this sickness with everything I have so we both have a chance to come out of this okay.”

Stunned, Asuna nodded, slowly gaining more confidence until she was gripping Saki’s hand just as firmly.

“That’s right. You need each other,” she nodded.

Saki gave her a little smile back, and Asuna’s heart fluttered a little at her bravery.

For the rest of the night, they held hands like that, Saki gritting her teeth through the pain and squeezing Asuna’s hand to keep grounded through her feverish delirium.

Miraculously, Saki’s infection rate started to decline. Asuna could’ve jumped for joy, but forced herself to stay on task, giving Saki encouraging smiles the whole way through. She didn’t even notice Saki’s infection level was back down to 85% until she happened to glance back up.

Before she could scream happily, the monitor flickered and the Bugster readings all suddenly dropped to zero while Saki’s vitals slowly normalized.

“He did it!” Asuna whispered, still not fully believing—

Saki’s hand fell from hers.

She looked to her in a panic. Saki collapsed back onto the bed, eyes closed, and her mouth partially open. Asuna knew she couldn’t be dead since her vitals were alright and they made it through, she had to be.

Asuna leaned in, watching, listening, for something anything that would...

Saki inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Asuna could cry from how relieved she was at hearing the sound. She stayed there, hovering over Saki’s chest and just listening to her sleep for a few moments before she collapsed back into her own chair.

They did it.

* * *

Asuna thought the day they discharged Momose Saki was the last they’d ever see of her. Like every other Bugster patient. But Momose Saki is nothing like any other patient they’ve ever had.

First of all, she insisted on staying.

Once she learned of Maki’s death, she wanted to work there, support the team. Asuna and Taiga made no mention of the unspoken “repay you for what you’ve done for me.”

Taiga wouldn’t acknowledge her whenever she was in CR, and while Asuna could tell she was disappointed, Saki backed off and gave him space.

Their work on the Bugster virus comes together well, though it’s all done separately. Taiga is forced to rest and finally recover from the ravages the protogashats left on his body. Meanwhile, Saki does her own bloodwork with a practiced, though somewhat nervous, ease.

“Maki-senpai was a good teacher,” she says wistfully.

Though she isn’t infected, the remaining antibodies are enough to start looking into a medicine that would work on any future cases where Graphite was involved.

Meanwhile, Asuna and Poppy do their things. Asuna meets with the Ministry of Health and Director Kagami, checks up on Taiga’s recovery and forces him to rest because he keeps trying to sneak away to radiology. Poppy assists around CR, helping Saki carry samples or passing and holding her tools if she needs more hands in a petri dish or on the microscope. Both of them know it’s a terrible idea to get involved with a former patient, but Saki makes both of them warm and nervous and wanting to keep coming back for more of her light.

* * *

Eventually, Taiga recovers physically. Emotionally, he’s still shaky but something won’t let him admit it. He returns to CR a week after he’s discharged. Not because there’s any Bugster outbreaks, they’re still waiting for the next one with bated breath, but because he knows Saki will be there. He approaches her. It’s cautious, and he can’t exactly meet Saki’s eyes, calls her Momose, even though he’s insistent she calls him Taiga. But he asks her if she’s finally talked to that person who was waiting for her.

She smiles, and Poppy knows it’s genuine because she’s seen so many of Saki’s smiles—

“I think it’s better like this. We’ll both be happier out of each other’s way.”

Taiga looks surprised, but he schools his face back into something neutral and nods. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“It’s okay. We’re still friends.”

Poppy feels skeptical about that for some reason. Something in the way she says it. Strained, a bit tense. Taiga seems to pick up on it, too, but again, neither of them say a word.

* * *

Saki loves video games, it turns out. She’s never heard of Poppy’s games, but she’s particularly good at the Drago Knight series. Poppy excitedly explains the DoReMiFa games and asks Saki to try play with her one day. Saki seems apprehensive she’ll be any good, like that has anything to do with having fun.

Until that day where they play together comes, Poppy’s happy to just talk about their favorite things about gaming together. Seeing Saki’s grins even when they do mundane things makes her heart flutter, and that’s more than enough.

* * *

Turns out the person Saki had vaguely talked about when she was sick was none other than the director’s son. Saki seems over whatever they had and easily talks about how she broke up with him due to her Bugster infection, and how the time away gave her some perspective that she was happier with them as just friends.

Hiiro didn’t seem to agree, and once he returned from his study abroad to be brought into the CR fold, things were tense between them. Saki acted flippant, but it was obvious she’s impatient with him. While Hiiro kept his emotions hidden, but his silences always felt hurt.

Poppy couldn’t stand the two of them fighting, no matter how silent it was. It made Taiga and the Director uncomfortable, too, and was wrecking their team cohesion. Not that they had much in the first place, with Taiga permanently returning to radiology and only visiting CR out of curiosity on how the Graphite vaccines were progressing. But still, they were a team and they couldn’t have two members fighting.

Poppy decides to mediate between them, and almost immediately regrets her decision.

Saki is argumentative and harsh, like she’s been stewing over things for too long and some of her complaints border on ridiculous. Sure, Hiiro seemed like a neglectful boyfriend, but that doesn’t make him a bad person like Saki seems intent on saying. Saki didn’t exactly communicate her gripes well, so Hiiro couldn’t have done much. She usually covered things up with a forced smile and an “I’m fine.” On the other hand, Hiiro is like a brick wall. He really doesn’t understand why she’s so mad. He hears her complaints but doesn’t get why she saw them as him being neglectful because they’re not problems in his views on affection.

Poppy tries to explain their points of view to each other, and explicitly tells them they’re both being dicks.

Saki gets defensive, but Poppy doesn’t back down with her, and eventually Saki lets herself breathe and calm down a smidge. Hiiro, on the other hand, is a little harder to explain the situation to, but he promises to reflect on his failures as a partner.

They all leave the mediation slightly agitated, but two weeks later, Poppy sees them talking again. They’re obviously frustrated, but still struggling through explaining their emotions to each other. She sighs a mix of exhaustion and relief and heads over to help them talk.

A month later, Kuroto returns and assigns Hiiro as Brave, and Saki starts growing distant again.

* * *

Saki comes back to CR, completely dejected one day.

Poppy comforts her as she explains how she went to Kuroto to ask for a gashat, but Taiga was already there, demanding to get back into the game.

She didn’t get it. He showed absolutely no interest in being a Rider and all of a sudden he wants to be Snipe again?

Poppy holds her tongue. She and Taiga worried over Saki’s insistence at becoming a Rider, and he reluctantly decided to take up the mantle of Snipe again. She just pats Saki’s shoulder comfortingly and encourages her that she’s being a huge help already. Saki gives her a half smile, obviously not comforted, but wanting to seem grateful.

* * *

Graphite comes back.

They have no idea how, but he’s back, and he remembers Saki.

“Where’s Momose?” He demands.

Hiiro catches on quickly that this was her bugster and stands in front of her protectively, Driver and gashat ready. Poppy joins him, standing tall to be as imposing as she can.

“You’re not going to hide them from me.” Graphite snarls. “Give me Momose, now.”

“You want me?” Saki yells from behind them. “I’m right here!” She pushes past her little protection blockade.

He chuckles at the sight of her, excitement practically radiating off him. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

She stares him down determinedly and he does the same, unhooking his glaive from its holster and snaps his wrist, unfolding it in a fluid motion. Poppy can see Saki falter, but she doesn’t step back. They all stand in silence for a while, just staring each other down, waiting for someone to make a move.

It’s another long moment before Graphite himself falters, spinning the glaive impatiently. “Well?” He says.

“Well, what?”

Graphite shrugs, holding his hands out at his sides expectantly. “Are you gonna henshin or not?”

It’s then Saki finally takes a step back. “I’m... not... a Rider.” She says, like it hurts. It probably does, since she’s wanted to do more than just vaccine development for years.

Graphite tenses at this, seemingly enraged. “Bastard,” he mutters.

“We’ll settle this some other time.”

And just like that, he’s gone.

When Saki turns around, her face is an almost indecipherable mix of too many emotions at once. Despair, anger, confusion, impatience, disgust. They fly by so quickly until she finally settles on something somber and neutral. Her expression stays that way even after they return to CR.

They don’t get much out of her, but when Poppy gets her alone and prods about what’s wrong, she just says, “Was it really supposed to be me?”

* * *

Graphite seems determined to tear through heaven and earth to get a proper battle with Saki. At the very least, he’s very willing to kill a bunch of people for it, including Hinata Kyoutaro. CR plans to give him what he wants, Saki’s been raring to go for years, and if they can defeat the Phase 1 dragon infection, they can get the Drago Knight gashat, which will give her a fighting chance. Saki would go out and face Graphite herself, with Taiga as backup, and Emu and Hiiro would take out the dragon.

The plan was flawless. Graphite demanded to know where her belt and gashat were, but she just charged him, yelling, “Don’t worry, I’ll be more than enough like this!” Saki’s practice with Drago Knight let her dodge Graphite’s attacks with enough breathing room for Taiga and Poppy to not worry about her.

Meanwhile, Emu charged in on his own, eventually stealing Hiiro’s sword to finish off the Phase 1 Bugster. Poppy rushed to catch the gashat and tossed it to Saki. Taiga landed his Jet Combat suit near her and gave her his Driver. She clipped it on and henshined, practically vibrating with nerves. Graphite looked on, battle hungry and excited at finally getting his wish.

The only oversight in Graphite and CR’s plans was Emu going rogue.

He rushes in as the character select screen appears and rips the gashat from the belt.

“I’m going to be the one to save Kyoutaro-sensei!” He plugs the gashat into his own level up slot.

And the oversight in Emu’s plan was he couldn’t control the power of the gashat.

He nearly incinerates Taiga and Saki, attacks Hiiro, and flies around recklessly before he finally lands a hit on Graphite, who is not amused at all. The blow makes him stumble, but he recovers easily enough, and leaves in a huff.

It’s not any stretch of the imagination to say Saki hated Emu after that.

* * *

The four Riders eventually defeat Graphite together, and Saki tries to pretend to be happy for them. Poppy can easily see her disappointment. It’s a little worrying, how she still wants to fight, even though they’ve almost won, besides figuring out who the Dark Ex-Aid is. It’s a dangerous cup, Saki’s drinking from. Her need to prove herself might be bottomless, and she could easily drown herself.

Though, Poppy tries to see it from Saki’s perspective, and if she’d been denied that many times, she might start developing some of unhealthy habits and goals, too. It didn’t make Saki any less worrying, but it has Poppy thinking up a plan to talk to her about it. A plan she never gets to execute.

* * *

Saki almost punches Emu when he excludes Asuna from the list of friends he gives to the happy-go-lucky supposed alien.

The only thing stopping her is Asuna, and they let Emu return to CR on his own so they can talk.

“He really just put a dead man who kept betraying all of us ahead of you.”

Asuna just smiles back, assuring Saki it’s okay. Saki looks so tired and Asuna feels it reflected in her own heart. She hooks her pinky with Saki’s.

“At least I’ll always have you supporting me.”

* * *

Kuroto shows up with a new gashat. With Hiiro’s taken, and Emu acting strangely, he takes the Mighty Action Gashat and heads out to deal with Gatton with Saki and Poppy.

Things go poorly from there on out.

Emu shows up to interrupt Hiiro’s henshin, trying and failing to subdue the Taddle Fantasy Gamer, and Asuna gets picked up by minion Bugsters. Without a gashat, Hiiro looks at a loss, but Saki rushes in to confront the floating armor without a suit. She lures the Gamer, dodging and running, just like she did with Graphite months ago. With a well timed dodge, she makes it run into a confusion debuff and it starts attacking itself and Kuroto, making him drop the gashat in shock.

She steals Emu’s belt right off him, unplugging Mighty Action and tossing it aside like trash. She clips the belt on, plugging the new gashat in, and shadows explode off the suit, enveloping her like flames.

Kuroto laughs and explains his extra bits of code, and they watch in horror as Saki struggles against it.

She nearly falls to her knees, letting out an agonized shout, but she keeps standing.

The dark energy swells and surges, seemingly about to consume her. She falls to one knee... struggles to her feet again, and with an almost feral cry, the purple flames explode off her, dissipating quickly.

The eyes of the suit are a familiar yellow instead of the bright, glowing red they used to be.

Then she immediately turns to attack Hiiro and Emu, blowing them away with a powerful blast of dark magic.

The minion Bugsters set Asuna to her feet and she rushes to them, making sure they’re alright.

“Asuna...” Saki’s voice is distorted by the mask, and Asuna looks to her anxiously, “You should come with me.”

“Saki? Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving CR. If we’re going to fight Genm, I’m gonna be on the front lines. No more of this ‘hiding behind others’ nonsense.”

“We can’t just...”

Saki pauses, letting Asuna gather her words, but when she can’t think of anything, Saki holds a hand out.

“What have they done for us, for you, especially?”

Asuna looks at the hand extended to her, then back at Emu and Hiiro.

* * *

Poppy sometimes misses the gentle girl she met 5 years ago. She knows this version of Saki, oozing malice and confidence, has to be a product of Taddle Fantasy’s corruption. Sometimes when Poppy sees Graphite, back once again, and feistier than ever thanks to Chronicle, he reminds her so much of this Saki. It makes her wonder if this side was something left behind from Graphite’s infection and Taddle Fantasy brought it out. But, as this Saki pulls her into a soft and sweet kiss, so reminiscent of the girl in quarantine, Poppy’s heart recognizes this violent, vengeful side was something Saki had in her all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
